Jay, My Savior
by Ilovemyhorses
Summary: This story is about an abused horse that forms a bond and saves a life.


**This is my first fic, I will upload some more though, maybe a glee one. **

**Enjoy my story. :)**

Jay, My Savior

I've been rescuing abused and neglected horses for 3 years now. I've helped horses that were starved of human contact and horses that have been abused time and again. But my most special boy is Jay, my savior. Jay was a 4 year old when I found him; he was abused and terribly afraid of people.

Jay was locked in a shed when we found him. He was cowered in the corner of his stall with a terrified look in his eyes, standing in manure up to his knees. There was no food or water in the shed, and the window was boarded up. It took us about 40 minutes to get Jay sedated enough to get him on the trailer. It took us another 2 hours to get him on the trailer, but we finally got him on. In the light you could see that he was emaciated, his feet were overgrown and cracked, and there were what looked to be whip marks all over his body. We got him out of that awful place and brought him home.

We parked the trailer as close to the barn as we could get it and opened a couple stall doors to make a barrier while we herded Jay into his stall. Jay's stall had a little paddock attached to it; the paddock attached to Jays' held my three other rescue horses, Zeus, Dancer, and Pride. Jay didn't like his stall; he would stay in his little paddock off in the far corner throughout the day.

After he had been here about a month he got used to my daily routine. I would get up in the morning, muck out the stalls, and feed and groom the horses. Jay was always last to be fed (Grooming was a whole other story). I would fork hay in for him right near the gate, but he would always wait until I was out of sight before he cautiously walked over and started eating. If I came back into his line of vision he would bolt back to his corner.

Two months later he was slowly improving in his health, he wasn't as skinny, but you could still see his ribs, his coat was improving, it was starting to get a glossy shine to it, the whip marks were barely visible, and he was learning to trust people, though he was still wary around us. The farrier had come in and gotten his feet into better shape and I was now able to have 5 minute grooming sessions with him. He learned to trust me enough to eat with me standing there, though his eyes never left me.

About a week later I decided it was time to put him in with my other rescue horses. I opened the gate that split their paddocks and herded Jay through it. Jay took off across the pasture at a high speed gallop, bucking. He looked completely and utterly free. The other horses soon followed all having the time of their lives. When they had circled the pasture three times they started to slow down to a canter than a trot. I called and they came trotting over to get attention. Jay stayed off to the right about 20 feet away looking at us with a hint of curiosity in his eyes. "Here Jay, come here boy." I called softly holding out my hand. He stood there for a couple seconds and ever so slowly walked towards my outstretched arm. I pulled a treat out of my pocket and put it in my hand. Zeus true to his name lunged for Jay, ears pinned back letting out an angry whinny, telling him who the boss was. Jay took a step back and let Zeus snatch the treat from my hand. I shooed the others away and walked back over to Jay softly singing to him.

"Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,

Go to sleepy little baby.

When you wake, you shall have,

All the pretty little ponies.

Blacks and bays, dapples and greys,

Go to sleep you little baby."

As I was singing, Jay had his ears forward listening. I slowly approached him and held out my hand. He took a step forward and put his muzzle in my hand. I looked into his deep brown eyes and saw trust and love. We stood like that for 15 minutes, his eyes staring into mine.

Jay has continued to love me ever since that day; he even saved my life once, and that is a debt I will never be able to pay.

~FLASHBACK~

It was a cold day, but nonetheless I still had to go out and take care of the horses. I went outside and took care of all the horses, saving my most special boy for last. Jay came right over when he saw me, and whinnied a greeting. "Hey buddy, are you hungry?" Jay nodded his head and nickered. I forked in some hay and went to the tack room to get Jay's halter and lead rope. I slipped the halter over his head and clipped the lead rope to it. I then opened the gate and lead him out. About a month after the day I earned his trust, I started taking him on little walks down the road. It snowed last night, so the ground was a little bit slippery. We walked down the road for a bit when a freak snow storm came out of nowhere. I couldn't see more than a few feet in front of me, and I didn't know if we could make it home. I walked Jay into the little forest beside the road and sat down leaning on a tree. Jay was looking at me with a curious expression. He nudged me and whinnied like he wanted me to get up. It was getting colder and all I was wearing was my lightweight jacket over my tee-shirt. I stood up and started walking back in the direction of the road, or so I thought. It turns out I was actually walking deeper into the woods, but I didn't realize it until Jay stopped and looked the other way. I looked around and realized that we were lost. I broke down and started crying into Jays' mane, he looked at me with his soft brown eyes. "I'm sorry Jay, I'm sorry I got us lost. It's all my fault buddy." I cried into his mane. What he did next surprised me. He bent down and looked at his back. I've never ridden Jay, I never thought he would let me, but there he was waiting patiently for me to get on. I took a deep breath and mounted him. As soon as I was safely on his back he turned around and walked in the other direction. It took us about 45 minutes to get back, and as soon as we made it back I hopped off and hugged him, thanking him for saving my life. After that day we would go on daily rides. Of course he didn't like the saddle or bridle, so I would just ride bareback with his halter and lead rope.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Jay has always been there for me when I've needed him, when my father past away, when I went through a rough divorce, and he has continued to be there for me for the past 30 years. Now here I am sitting in Jay's little paddock saying goodbye to the best friend I have loved for so many years.

"Goodbye Jay, I will love you forever, my sweet boy." That's when his eyes closed and he stopped breathing. I sat there crying, his head in my lap, my vision blurry, tears flowing freely down my face. My companion and best friend for 30 long years was now limp and lifeless.

I whispered in his ear. "Thank you buddy for being the most caring wonderful friend in my life. I love you so much Jay, so, so much. You will always be my best friend, I promise you that nothing can or will replace you. You are the best thing that ever came into my life, and I will never forget you buddy. I love you so much Jay. You are my savior."

**The three last paragraphs are based on an expierience I had with my horse. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW. :)**


End file.
